


Yet Another Visit

by loseyourself99



Series: Visits [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseyourself99/pseuds/loseyourself99
Summary: Part 2 of A Visit From the Family. Clarisse and Annabeth get more than they expect when their parents surprise then with a visit.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue
Series: Visits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Yet Another Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part 2 that took me like 3 months to finish. Please don't beat me up if some of my fact don't make sense or are wrong I quickly googled most things.

I was having a nice dream when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't even budge, Annabeth and I have an understanding that whatever happens before the alarm goes off is her responsibility. This is mostly because I've been known to get us into some situations while I'm half asleep.

"Who could that be?" Annabeth asks.

"Maybe the neighbors heard you again." I said smirking. My fun was short lived because she threw the stapler at me. OW!

She goes to the door and I don't even have time to fall back asleep completely before I hear my mother scream. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Annabeth I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I hear her father yell next.

I flip out of bed and run to the front door. Oh, this is going to be one hell of a day.

"Hey mom, Mr. Chase." I said nervously, but they didn't even acknowledge me they were still staring in awe at Annabeth's stomach.

I grab them by the arms and pull them inside closing the door not wanting to bother the neighbors because honestly, they do complain a lot.

After about a half hour of angry yelling, they calmed down and sat down in the living room with us.

"You two aren't ready to be parents." My mother said once she got over the anger of us not telling her.

"I have to agree, you two have come along way but this place looks the same as when I came 6 months ago." He started. "The only difference is that you didn't have a chance to clean up so the place is in it's natural state, a complete disarray."

"I mean are these clothes on the couch clean or dirty." My mother asked.

"Can you guys calm down please you're upsetting Annabeth. We've been doing a lot better, but Annabeth is pregnant, so for the most part I'm doing everything." I said rubbing Annabeth's back.

"Look we didn't mean to upset you Annabeth, but how are you going to take care of this baby?" My mother asked. "Clarisse you're not the most responsible person and this place looks like it's on its last leg and you've barely been here a year how's the baby supposed to live here?"

This is when I stand up and bring them to the babies' room. I haven't even let Annabeth come into this room yet. I open the door and everyone gasps.

"You're having twins?!" My mother said in complete shock.

I made the perfect nursery the changing table in the middle and the cribs on either side. 

"If you don't like it Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a disappointment." I said walking out of the room and leaving the apartment. They called to me, but I didn't listen. On the way out punched the wall really hard leaving a lovely fist shaped hole in my wake.

I spent some time wandering aimlessly which looked pretty weird since I was wearing my shorts and a tank top, in 50 degree weather. Was I cold yes, did I care, no.

I ended up in Central Park sitting on a bench freezing my ass off. I jumped slightly as someone put a blanket around me.

"Mind if I join you." Mr. Chase asked.

I slid over and he sat next to me.

"I guess I should start by apologizing." He said. "Your mother and I were not trying to make you feel invalid or like you were a complete failure."

I shrugged "You could've fooled me."

"The fact of the matter is parents make mistakes and the gods know I've made more than my fair share." He said. "You did an excellent job on the nursery and I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother."

"If you say so, I'm worried about the whole thing to be honest." I admitted.

"Oh please, you and Annabeth will do amazing. The babies aren't even here yet and you're already doing well preparing for them."

"Yeah, well it's my job to take care of Annabeth and the babies." I said.

"That's good, you know she takes good care of you too. She really let us have it when you left." 

I smiled smugly, that's my girl. Before we could say anything else his cell phone rang and he answered.

He stood up and reached for my hand. "Annabeth is in labor."

The world went blank. Annabeth was only 30 weeks pregnant, we were supposed to have 6 weeks. No doubt this surprise visit brought about her labor.

We rushed to the hospital and I went into the room with Annabeth while our parents were outside calling family and friends.

"Clarisse, can we really do this." Annabeth asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course we can. As long as we have each other everything will work out fine." I told her rubbing her hand.

Over the next few hours friends and family arrived and I went out to greet them. It was a lot of the same things.

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'How did you keep this a secret?'

There were only two people who knew. My best friend Chris, and of course Annabeth's best friend Percy.

"Congratulations, Risse." Chris said hugging me.

"Yeah, you ready for this?" Percy asked I also let him hug me. (Hey, it's a special occasion. Why not?).

My mother pulled me aside and we just looked at each other. The two of us never really expressed feelings with each other.

"Look, Risse-" She started but I cut her off.

"Don't worry it's fine." I said. "I didn't tell you about the pregnancy because I wanted to have something to show you. I wanted to be able to prove to you that I had what it takes to handle this situation."

"And you did. Perfectly." She responded shocking me. "When I saw that nursery I realized that you had taken a big step and learned what it means to take care of your family."

"Thanks, mom." I said and we hugged.

The nurse came over and informed us that the babies were coming. They only allowed immediate family in the room so our friends had to wait outside.

Before I went into the room I looked at them. "Alright everyone pray for two healthy boys."

"I think it's gonna be girls." Percy said, I regret letting him hug me now.

"How dare you wish that upon me." I said.

"It'll probably be one of each." Chris chimed in.

"You're not helping either." I said rolling my eyes and going into the room.

We'd been at the hospital for about 6 1/2 hours before Annabeth actually started delivering or birthing or whatever the hell they call it. The babies are coming you get what I mean.

I was holding Annabeth's hand and encouraging her through her delivery. But something caught my eye it was a nurse with shockingly gray eyes peering intensely at me. Next to her stood another nurse, a man who pulled his glasses down revealing flames.

I couldn't believe it, our godly parents have crashed the birth of our children.

I leaned down and whispered in Annabeth's ear. "Do you see them?" I asked.

She looked tiredly up at me and nodded.

It wasn't long before the doctor had the first baby's head in her hands. Annabeth was squeezing the life out of my hands, but I just powered through it kissing her cheek and whispering sweet things into her ears.

The first baby came out. "It's a girl." The doctor called out. Five minutes later the second baby came. "It's a girl. I went over looking at the two girls that the nurses were leaning up...the real nurses not our parents pretending to be nurses.

"What's happening Clarisse." Annabeth called.

"They're cleaning the babies up." I replied.

Then Annabeth cried out again. I rushed back over to her side.

"What’s wrong?" I asked Annabeth, but she was writhing in pain. I looked at the doctor “What’s going on?”

"What’s going on" The doctor said "Is it looks like someone was hiding from the ultra sound." 

Hiding from the ultra sound...what the hell is she talking about.

But I watched in complete shock as Annabeth delivered another baby.

"It's a boy." She called out. I flopped down into the chair beside the bed next to Annabeth. Another one...a third baby. I wasn't even sure how I was going to handle 1 baby the I got the surprise that we were having twins. Now you're telling me there's one more baby.

Annabeth weakly squeezed my hand.

"We can do this" She said quietly.

The babies were all wrapped in tiny blankets and Annabeth was taught how to feed them. However I know for certain she's not going to be breast feeding for more than two weeks before she calls it quits and gets baby formula.

Our parents went out to tell our friends about what happened in the delivery room, while I was still staring in shock at the 3rd baby.

“So” Annabeth said looking at me “What are we going to name them?”

“Well you already know my suggestion.” I said smiling.

“We are not naming them after The Avengers!” She said rolling her eyes.

So, I guess I should tell you she vetoed all of my pop culture names and my anime names.

The next day I ended up having to leave the hospital with the babies because they were discharged while Annabeth was still stuck in the hospital because she needed more time to heal from her delivery.

Luckily Annabeth’s father got us the gift of a third car seat or I would’ve had a serious problem. I walked into our apartment my mom and Mr. Chase behind me carrying the gifts our friends bought.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw our place. It had been cleaned so well all the floors and surfaces shined. I walked into the babies’ room and saw that a third crib opposite the changing table was added in and a little note hung on the wall.

‘Don’t Say I Never Gave You Anything’

-Ares

The babies started to get fussy so I decided to put them in their cribs and that’s when I realized the name plates above each bed. He really went all out didn’t he.

The names were perfectly crisp and large.

Maya Silena La Rue

Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Kristine La Rue

Noah Jason La Rue

Looking around at those sleeping babies I’ve never felt more at peace. It also made me a little sad seeing as though all of our children were named for our fallen friends in some way. Though I still think we should’ve went with the avengers.

My moment ended when one of the babies started crying and like a chain reaction they were all screaming at the top of their lungs… Annabeth please come save me!


End file.
